En Taro Adun
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: A Terrans journey for Vengance & to Kill the Zerg. (My first SC Fic.) There are similarities in this story to Death's Apprentice by Wide Awake Bored. He gave me permission to continue.
1. Betrayal

"With that said, I now present, the graduating class of 2000." The principal said ending his speech. But one young man in the back wasn't listening to him. Paul Bellows was more interested in finding everyone who showed up from his family to see him graduate. 'There are my parents, my brother and sister, aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, Edward, Edward's parents,...' The graduate listed in his mind as he spotted each one.   
  
That was 10 years ago. 5 years later, the Zerg appeared and tore the town apart. This caused several of the graduates of that year to turn to the Terran army. Paul soon joined and became a part of the special forces soon renamed to Ghosts. The training was hard physically and mentally, as he went through operations to enhance his psi abilities dormant inside of him. When all of that was over, Paul became one of the Elite Ghosts and earned the code name Reaper.   
  
Paul's last mission was to go with Karrigan to defend a Zerg base from being destroyed by the Protoss. At the last minute, Arcturis Mengsk and his crews left when the Zerg started swarming the base, leaving them stranded. When the Zerglings started shreding through the Marines and Firebats, Paul and a the other Ghosts cloaked themselves and ran from the base. All the ghosts would have survived if not for the Overlord's detecting them. When he realized they were spotted, Paul fired his Canister Rifle into the Overlord's head and instantly killed it. "Let's get out of here." Paul commanded to his remaining troops. The ghosts followed without question.   
  
They just climbed over a hill when they came across a couple of Ultralisks. "This is not good sir, the men are out of energy for their cloaking devices right now and we're low on ammo." Paul's new second in command said. "We won't die without a fight. Ready your weapons guys, and aim for the space between their eyes, that's where their carapace is the weakest." Paul said. The ghosts ran foreward, only to be ambushed by Infested Terrans, leaving Paul the only survivor to face the Ultralisks.


	2. New Allies

Paul was about to give up hope, when the Ultralisks started getting cut up. Paul wondered what could have happened when twelve Dark Templars uncloaked themselves. *Throw down your weapon or die.* the first Dark Templar said telepathically. Paul turned off his gun and put it on the ground. *Very well.* Paul said back to the Dark Templars. *You're telepathic?* The Templar asked. Paul nodded once, *It was through a surgery procedure that they did this to me.* Paul said. Before they could do anything else, a swam of Zergling ran towards them, the Dark Templars and Paul cloaked themselves. and watched the Zerglings rush by. Paul spotted an Overlord with his optical implants and warned the Dark Templars. *We were prepared for this.* The Dark Templar replied. Before the Overlord got in range to spot them out, Paul and the Dark Templars disapeared from the planets surface and reappeared on a Protoss Carrier. *How did we get here?* Paul asked. *Our Arbiter Recall ability allowed it to transport us here.* The Dark Templars asked Paul to give his weapons and armor over to them to prove he meant no harm to them. He gave them his gun but kept my armor because of its life supporting systems in it.   
  
*You were abondoned by your own kind?* Altruix, the ships head commander, asked me. *Yes, they left me and everyone else on that planet to be killed by the Zerg.* Paul said. *What do you plan to do now?* Altruix asked me. *I don't know. I have nothing left.* He answered. Altruix seemed to talk to the other commanders for a while before finally saying, *You may join our forces if you like, otherwise you can...* *Thank you, I'll accept your offer to join you.* Paul said interrupting him before he could finish.   
  
The Protoss trained me to fight like their Zealots, and Paul coustomized his armor to include Psionic Blades. With his already hightened Psionic abilities, Paul quickly became a skilled Ghost/Zealot and gained some respect from the Protoss. They used his Canister rifle to add similar yet smaller weapons to some Zealots instead of two Psionic blades, and used the cloaking device in his suit to allow other unit's to cloak without the use of an Arbiter. The group Paul traveled with mostly did patrols and guarded the base area's but they were good at it, and Paul felt like he was back with his old Ghost group.


	3. An old friend

One day after a routine patrol, They returned to the base in time to see a terran group attacking the base. Paul soon spotted the command center with several Starports, Supply Depots, Factories, and Academies around, luckily, there we no missle turrents to spot his cloaked forces, but they did have a missle silo next to the command center. *Do we have any Obsevers?* Paul asked telepathically. *Yes, some. Why do you ask?* Altruix asked back. *Check for cloaked ghosts nearby.* Paul said. A few seconds later his reply came back. *The observer noticed a ghost 13 klicks from our current location. Is there something wrong?* Altruix asked. *The Terrans are planning to nuke our base.*, Paul said, *but maybe we can use their weapons against them.* Paul told the other Zealots to move back and pulled out his canister rifle again. he used the Targeter to paint the Command Center for a Target and waited. The command center recorded a lock on a target to nuke and the Terran's soon fired the nuclear missle. The missle flew straight up in the sky, before stopping, turning around, and dropping straight onto the Command Center itself. The blast destroyed the Silo, most of the SCV's, Bunkers, the surrounding buildings, and all troops near the base. *You can capture the Ghost now.* Paul said, and motioned for his men to follow him to Command Center's ruins to capture the SCV's. When they got back to the base, the Ghost was already in a holding cell and the SCV's we taken there as well. Paul got to the Ghost's cell and saw him yelling at a Zealot. "I want to know what you're going to do to me." the Ghost demanded. *Leave me with him for a moment.* Paul said to the Zealot.   
  
Paul entered the room in his full armor just as the Zealot left. In his armor, Paul no longer looked like the standard issue Ghost, his helmet was a Zerglings skull refitted with armor platings and targeting equipment. His armor itself was that of a Zealots with his old suit underneath it. "Who are you?" the Ghost demanded. "I am the Reaper." Paul said. he hadn't used his mouth to talk in so long, his throat was a little sore and changed his voice slightly. Paul set my modified canister rifle next to the chair before he sat down. "That's a ghost's Canister rifle." The ghost said. "Yes it was. You're pretty observant." Paul said. "How did you get one? Did you steal it?" The Ghost asked. "What good would that do? They're programed to only fire in the hands of the person they're registered with." Paul said. "Then you're a ghost as well." The ghost said. Paul nodded to him before speaking telepathically again since his throat was really sore now. *I'm here to give you a proposition. Join the Protoss to wipe out the Zerg and restore Aiur to it's former glory.* Paul said. "What about Arcturus Mengsk?" The ghost asked. *He will get what's comin to him.* Paul said calmly. "What do you mean by that?" The ghost asked. *He will be executed. Either in battle or after it's over.* Paul said.   
  
"You don't like Mengsk much do you?" The ghost asked. Paul shook his head before saying, *No I don't. He abandoned me and the others to die by the Zerg. Only I survived because of the Protoss' help.* "What if I refuse?" The ghost asked. *I don't know. I didn't let them get that far.* Paul said. "So you joined willingly?" The ghost asked. *Yes I did. I had nothing left but the desire to destroy the Zerg and get back at Mengsk.* Paul said, *surely you want the same thing.* "What makes you think that?" The Ghost asked. *Where was he when the Command Center was Bombed? Shouldn't he have sent Reinforcements?* Paul asked. "He didn't?" The ghost asked. *Of course he didn't, our radars showed the Norad II leaving the atmosphere a few minutes after the drop off.* Paul replied. "So this was a suicide mission." The ghost realized. *He does that. He did the same to me. We were supposed to guard a Zerg colony. it was just me, My ghost group, a couple of other groups and Sarah Kerrigan. When the Zerg got out of hand, Mengsk left us to die. I got away with my Ghost group only to be attacked by the Zerg which wiped everyone out but me. Then I was saved by some Dark Templars.* Paul said. "You were part of the New Gettysberg team? I had some friends on that group who never made it back. Maybe you knew them." The Ghost asked. *I might have.* Paul said. "Did you know a Samuel Delbosque?" The Ghost asked. *Zergs ate him alive.* Paul answered. "How about, James Derek?" *Infested Terran explosion.* Paul said. "What about Micheal Garza?" *Same Infested Terran.* Paul answered. "Well that sucks, the only one left was Paul Bellows." The Ghost said. *Standing right infront of you.* Paul said. The Ghost jerked his head up in surprise. "No way." was all he could say.


End file.
